camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Orakel von Delphi
Das Orakel von Delphi ist ein Sprecher der Prophezeiungen von Apollo. Das derzeitige Orakel ist Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Vergangenheit In der griechischen Mythologie ist Pythia das Orakel von Delphi, die eine Priesterin im Tempel des Apollo war. Personen kamen aus der ganzen Welt, um das Orakel um Rat zu fragen, von wichtigen Angelegenheiten der öffentlichen Politik bis zu persönlichen Affären. Es wurde auch immer vor jeder Art von wichtigen Entscheidungen konsultiert, inklusive Krieg oder der Gründung von Kolonien. Priester und Priesterinnen in einem Orakel sprachen im Namen der Götter. Der Rat der Götter war im Allgemeinen so ungenau, dass es immer richtig schien. Andere Personen von weit her, wie Lydien, Karien, Rom und sogar Ägypten, kamen als Repräsentanten, um das Orakel zu befragen. Eventuell wurde das Orakel für kurze Zeit unter den Schutz des Römischen Reiches gestellt, um sie vor Barbaren und Dieben zu schützen. Der Tempel wurde vermutlich nach Jahren des Krieges zerstört, auch durch Erdbeben und Brände von Barbaren. Der Geist des Orakels von Delphi ging von junger Frau zu junger Frau, um die Prophezeiungen von Apollo zu erzählen. Delphi war in früheren Zeiten das Zentrum der bekannten Welt, der Ort, an dem Himmel und Erde sich treffen, und man Gott am nächsten war. In der Mythologie war Delphi der Ort, an dem sich zwei Adler getroffen haben, freigelassen von Zeus und in entgegengesetzte Richtungen gesandt. Der Ort, an dem sie sich trafen, sollte das Zentrum der Erde sein. Delphi war auch das Zentrum der Verehrung des Gottes Apollo, Sohn des Zeus, der morale Disziplin und geistige Klarheit verkörpert. Doch auch bevor dieser Bereich mit Apollo assoziiert wurde, gab es die Anbetung anderer Götter, wie Gaia, Themis, Demeter und Poseidon. Am Ende der Mykenischen Periode hatte Apollo die anderen Gottheiten verdrängt und wurde der Beschützer des Orakels. In den Büchern So wie die Götter mit der Westlichen Zivilisation wander, tut es auch der Geist des Orakels. Menschliche Frauen, die das Geschenk der klaren Sicht hatten, konnten die Kraft übernehmen und es jemand anderem überreichen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Das wurde bis zum Tod von Maria di Angelo, einer Geliebten des Hades, so fortgeführt, kurz vor dem Start des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Das Orakel verkündete die Erste Große Prophezeiung, laut der ein Kind des Zeus, Poseidon oder Hades eine Wahl treffen muss, die alles bewahren oder niederreißen wird. Zeus wollte es nicht darauf anlegen, also befahl er, dass die beiden Kinder des Hades, Bianca und Nico di Angelo, ins Camp Half-Blood geschickt werden sollen, damit sie trainiert werden. Hades traute seinen Bruder nicht und sagte Maria, sie solle ihm in die Unterwelt folgen, wo er sie beschützen könne, doch sie hätten nicht viel Zeit. Maria glaubte nicht, dass die Götter zu grausam sein könnten. In dem Moment schickte Zeus einen Blitz auf die Erde, der die Kinder töten sollte. Hades schaffte es seine Kinder zu schützen, doch er konnte Maria nicht mehr retten und verfluchte Zeus in seiner Wut. Das Orakel taucht auf und Hades beschuldigt sie für den Tod an seiner Geliebten verantwortlich zu sein. Er dort sie zu vernichten, doch sie antwortet, dass die Macht von Delphi sie beschützt und, dass sie ihn gewarnt hatte, seine Kinder früher zu verstecken. Hades machte sie noch immer dafür verantwortlich. Das Orakel blieb unerschrocken und erklärt, dass der Geist des Orakels nicht in einen anderen Körper übergeht, so lange seine Kinder Ausgestoßene bleiben und er unter der Großen Prophezeiung leiden musste. Auch nach dem Tod würde der Geist nicht weitergehen und würde Prophezeiungen aussprechen bis ihr Körper zu Nichts als Staub zerfalle. Als das Orakel nicht länger die Körper wechseln konnte, war es nach ihrem Tod nur Hades, der das wusste. Eventuell versuchte May Castellan den Geist des Orakels von Delphi aufzunehmen, nachdem sie über 20 Jahre lang tot war. Als Chiron sie ermutigte, protestierte Hermes (ihr Geliebter) dagegen, da es schien als ob die Menschheit die Kraft verloren hatte, den Geist aufzunehmen. May aber wollte das Orakel in sich aufnehmen und versuchte es, die Risiken kennend. Der Prozess funktionierte nicht und May wurde mit schrecklichen Versionen von der Zukunft ihres Sohnes verflucht. Der Körper des Orakels verblieb in der Mansarde und niemandem war es erlaubt den Geist in sich aufzunehmen, bis Rachel Elizabeth Dare kam. Percy Jackson Reihe Diebe im Olymp .]] Das Orakel von Delphi taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Percy Jackson von Chiron gesagt bekommt, dass er eine Prophezeiung braucht, um die Aufgabe zu beginnen. Luke erklärte, dass, seit seinem eigenen Auftrag vor zwei Jahren, keine Aufgabe gescheitert war. Das Orakel hatte Chiron auch gesagt, dass Annabeth keinen Auftrag annehmen darf, bis jemand besonderes ankommt, was dazu führte, dass Annabeth glaubte, jeder Neuzugang im Camp, könnte das Zeichen sein, auf das sie gewartet hatte. Chiron erzählte Percy, dass er eine Prophezeiung vom Orakel braucht, nachdem er erfuhr, dass Percy der Sohn von Poseidon ist. Percy kletterte in die Mansade des Großen Hauses und fand den verwesenden Körper des toten Orakels. Als er fragte, was sein Schicksal sei, erwachte das Orakel zum Leben und sprach eine Prophezeiung, in der sie sagte, nach Westen zu gehen und den Gott, der sich wendete, zu suchen. Die letzte Zeile der Prophezeiung hörte sich so an, als ob Percy scheitern würde, doch Chiron machte ihm Mut, indem er erklärte, dass Prophezeiungen normalerweise mehrfach ausgelegt werden können, und er darüber nicht zu viel nachdenken sollte. Im Bann des Zyklopen Das Orakel selbst taucht nicht auf, doch Clarisse La Rue darf sich eine Prophezeiung geben lassen, auf Rat des derzeitigen Führer des Camps, Tantalus. Vermutlich weil Annabeth Chase und Percy sich einen Plan für einen Auftrag ausgedacht haben , und Chiron gefeuert wurde. Clarisse bekam den Auftrag das Goldene Vlies zu suchen, dass sich im See der Monster befand. Der Fluch des Titanen Als Percy nach Camp Half-Blood zurückkehrt, nachdem Annabeth vom Mantikor entführt wurde, konfrontierte er das Orakel und fragte nach einer Prophezeiung, damit er Annabeth finden konnte. Als sie sich nicht bewegte, wurde Percy wütend, und sagte, er würde selbst einen Weg finden, sie zu retten. Nach einer Partie Eroberung der Flagge zwischen den Campern von Camp Half-Blood und den Jägerinnen der Artemis, begann ein Streit zwischen Thalia Grace und Percy. Bevor alles eskalierte, stoppte Percy seine Attacke, da er das Orakel auf die Jägerin Zoe Nachtschatten zukommen sah. Sie gibt dem Mädchen eine Prophezeiung, um ihre Herrin Artemis zu finden, und erklärt, dass sie nur Erfolg habe, wenn Jägerinnen und Camper zusammenarbeiten. Nachdem das Orakel wieder still war, mussten Percy und Grover sie in die Mansarde zurück bringen. (Percy erwähnt, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht bedeutet, dass sie die beliebtesten sind.) Percy stößt ihren Kopf an, als sie die Treppen in die Mansarde hoch klettern und untersucht sie auf gebrochene Knochen. Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Wieder ist das Orakel nicht zu sehen, aber sie gibt Annabeth eine Prophezeiung, damit sie ins Labyrinth reisen und den Erfinder Dädalus finden kann. Die Prophezeiung sagte ihr, dass sie eine Liebe an etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod verlieren würde, und sie vermied es, die letzte Zeile zu sagen, als Chiron danach fragte. Sie erzählte, sie hätte diese Zeile vergessen. Die letzte Göttin , das derzeitige Orakel]] Als Percy zum Camp zurückkehrte, nachdem er einige Zeit mit Poseidon in Atlantis verbracht hatte, gab er Chiron die Nachricht, dass er bereit war für die Große Prophezeiung. Annabeth Chase und Percy gingen zur Mansarde und Percy fragte, warum sie tot war. Annabeth hielt sich zurück und fragte das Orakel nach der Großen Prophezeiung. Percy erwartete etwas unglaubliches, doch stattdessen nahm Annabeth eine kleines Papier aus ihrer Halskette. Während den Ereignissen von der Schlacht von Manhattan, gingen die Mächte des Orakels auf Rachel Elizabeth Dare über, einer Sterblichen, die durch den Nebel sehen konnte und Percy und Annabeth im Labyrinth half. Sie begann Visionen der Schlacht zu haben und flog nach New York City während der Schlacht, um Percy zu sagen, dass er nicht der Held der Großen Prophezeiung sei. Sie hatte auch eine Vision über einen Drakon, dessen Schicksal es war, durch ein Kind des Ares zu sterben. Percy hat ebenfalls verschiedene Visionen über das Orakel in der Vergangenheit und sah wie der Geist in ihren derzeitigen Körper eingesperrt wurde. Er sah auch wie May Castellan versuchte das Orakel in sich aufzunehmen, nur um verrückt zu werden, als Nico ihn zuvor zu ihr gebracht hatte. Den Fluch erlegte Hades dem Orakel auf. Als Rachel mit Hestia gesprochen hatte, verstand Rachel endlich ihre Visionen und entschied das neue Orakel zu werden, was es ihr unmöglich machte jemanden zu daten und so gab sie Percy den Laufpass (auch wenn sie nie wirklich zusammen waren). Nach der Schlacht nahem Rachel Percys Pegasus Blackjack, um zurück ins Camp zu gelangen und nahm den Geist des Orakels erfolgreich in sich auf. Dann verkündete sie die nächste Große Prophezeiung in Anwesenheit des gesamten Camps. Die Helden des Olymp Der verschwundene Halbgott Ein neuer Halbgott namens Jason Grace tauchte im Camp auf, zusammen mit zwei anderen namens Piper McLean und Leo Valdez. Währen des Lagerfeuers fragten mehrere Camper Rachel, das neue Orakel, ob die Ereignisse der Prophezeiung der Sieben bald eintreten würden. Sie bejahte dies und begann die Prophezeiung nochmals zu wiederholen und Jason beendete sie auf Latein, zur Überraschung aller. Rachel verkündete dann eine neue Prophezeiung für Jason und sagt ihm, dass er Hera aus einem Käfig retten müsse. Anschließend bricht Rachel zusammen, doch ein Team, das darauf vorbereitet war, legte ein Kissen unter sie, bevor Rachel den Boden berührte. Der Sohn des Neptun Percy fragte Octavian, ob Camp Jupiter ein Orakel habe, das Prophezeiungen verkündete. Octavian antwortete sarkastisch, dass sie gerade keine Orakel hätten und dass es eine niedliche Idee sei, weil die Römer Augurien benutzten. Das Blut des Olymp Nachdem Gaias Truppen Delphi übernahmen, hörte das Orakel auf zu arbeiten und Apollo und seine Kinder konnten nicht mehr in die Zukunft sehen. Apollo bestätigte, dass er keine absolute Kontrolle über das Orakel oder die Prophezeiungen habe. Er überwachte das Orakel, verstand aber selbst nicht immer, was die Prophezeiungen meinen, oder wann sie gesprochen werden. Prophezeiungen werden manchmal gegen den Willen Apollos gesprochen. Eid "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate." In "Die letzte Göttin", bevor Rachel Elizabeth Dare den Geist des Orakels von Delphi in sich aufnehmen konnte, musste sie Apollo diesen Eid schwören. Es kann angenommen werden, dass alle jungen Frauen, die durch den Nebel sehen können und das Geschenk der Prophezeiung annehmen möchten, diesen Schwur leisten müssen. Als Rachel diese Worte sprach, verdichtete sich der grüne Nebel und hüllte sie in eine Säule ein, worauf sie zusammen brach. , Gott des Orakels]] Fähigkeiten Das Orakel hat die Kraft die Prophezeiungen des Apollo zu verkünden. Es ist auch fähig die Schicksale von anderen zu sehen. Während ein Orakel die Zukunft sehen kann, erinnert sich der Mensch, in dessen Körper sich der Geist befindet, nicht immer daran. Die Magie des Orakels, um die Zukunft vorherzusagen, stammt von der Erde von Delphi. Wenn die Magie blockiert wird, verlieren Apollo, das Orakel und jeder, der die Kräfte der Prophezeiungen hat, die Fähigkeit die Zukunft vorherzusagen. Film Im Bann des Zyklopen Obwohl es nicht im ersten Film auftaucht, erscheint das Orakel im zweiten Teil der Percy Jackson Filmreihe. Sie zeigt Percy die Geschichte von Kronos und schickt ihn auf seine Reise. Trivia *Gaia war die erste Göttin, die über das Orakel von Delphi verfügte. *Es gibt vier Orakel (doch nur Delphi wird in der Reihe erwähnt). Jedes gehört zu einer bestimmten Titanin: Das Orakel von Delphi wurde von Phoebe verwaltet (bevor sie es an Apollo abgab), das Orakel von Dodona wurde von Dione verwaltet, das Orakel von Phthiotis von Theia, und das Orakel von Lebadeia von Mnemosyne und Themis. *Es wird angenommen, dass die Kräfte des Orakels denen der Drei Parzen ähneln. *Wenn ein Halbgott das Orakel besucht, können die Ereignisse manchmal so traumatisch sein, dass sie verrückt werden, ins Koma fallen und sogar sterben. *Das echte Orakel von Delphi gab den Griechen, die ihm Fragen stellten, vage Antworten, während es in Trance war. Siehe Auch *Prophezeiungen *Die Große Prophezeiung *Die Prophezeiung der Sieben *Rachel Elizabeth Dare Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Charaktere Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Der Fluch des Titanen Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzte Göttin Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Der verschwundene Halbgott Charaktere Kategorie:Sterbliche Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen Charaktere Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen Film Charaktere Kategorie:Unsterbliche (CHB) Kategorie:Klare Sicht Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Zitat Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Bild